The present disclosure is related to an electronic device.
Various forms of electronic devices that perform a specific function to the current inputted from or outputted to an external source have been disclosed. Generally, in order to allow the electronic device to exhibit the desired functionality, various components respectively constituting a portion of the circuit are disposed therein. The metal leads are used for the purposes of supporting components and establishing the interconnection thereof. The number, shape and dimension of the leads are determined depending on the functionality, shape and dimension of these components. Said components mounted on the leads are covered by a sealing resin. The sealing resin is configured to protect a portion of the leads and the components. Such electronic device is installed on the circuit substrate of electronic machines. With the advancement of the technology, the demand for the miniaturization of electronic devices has increased. Further, regarding the prior technical literature, patent literature 1 listed below is provided as an example.